


Uncomfortably Hot

by gyumyungho



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha Hinata, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Smut, a bit of suprise, ko is probably a smol omega, komaeda is weak, like he is so vulnerable, omega komaeda, they're still 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumyungho/pseuds/gyumyungho
Summary: Komaeda had woken up to a very uncomfortable position, his arms and legs were tangled in his blankets. His body temperature was hot.Komaeda had thought that this was only a fever. He got up and grabbed the water bottle on his nightstand and opened his drawer, searching for a fever pill. He drank it and shove the burning temperature aside, kicking his blanket and curling himself, burying his head into the soft pillow, slowly dozing off to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work I posted on AO3, originally posted on Wattpad.

Komaeda had woken up to a very uncomfortable position, his arms and legs were tangled in his blankets. His body temperature was hot.

Komaeda had thought that this was only a fever. He got up and grabbed the water bottle on his nightstand and opened his drawer, searching for a fever pill. He drank it and shove the burning temperature aside, kicking his blanket and curling himself, burying his head into the soft pillow, slowly dozing off to sleep.

The next morning he felt somewhat alright, his fever had reduced and he actually felt okay to attend school. He had dressed up in his uniform and packed his bag. Finally reaching the door and gone to school.

________

He had been getting stares recently, a few people, mostly the ones that smelled like Alphas, Komaeda noticed. He didn't mind, he walked into his classroom and dropped his bag on his seat.

"Oi, you freak!" A scream familiar to Souda's filled the classroom, Komaeda whipped his head into Souda's direction.

"The fuck's wrong with'cha?! You reek of sex!" Souda pinched his nose, he was a beta. Betas don't really fancy the scent of Omega nor Alphas, they were regular everyday people.

"Souda-san! That's not nice!" A girl had scolded the Beta. Sonia, she is an Alpha. "I think Komaeda-san's scent is wonderful!" Sonia whiffed the air, she was unmated making her still attracted to any Omegas scents, none of the 77th class were mated yet, actually.

"G-guys! Please l-leave him alone!" Tsumiki stuttered. "K-Komaeda-san, you know what is happening r-right?" Tsumiki grabbed Komaeda's arm as she tried to drag him out of the class.

Komaeda was feeling extra weak today he couldn't fight back so he obeyed and followed Tsumiki to the nurse's office.

"What's happening Tsumiki-san?" Komaeda was feeling lightheaded when he had laid on the bed there, his temperature was beginning to rise back up.

"H-haven't you noticed? Komaeda-san you're in h-heat, right?!" Tsumiki had to start losing her mind, stuttering and mumbling stuff like "what are you going to do?" "What will happen to you?" And she even said, "What if you get r-raped?!"

".....Heat?"

"Komaeda-san, do you have a-anyone that's close to you?" Tsumiki fidgeted.

Komaeda had begun to feel hotter, he had taken off his jacket, curling his body instinctively. "The closest person to me is that reserve course student, H-Hinata..." Komaeda stuttered when he said _his_ name.

"P-please stay in here while I go get h-him!" Tsumiki scurried off the door, leaving Komaeda dumbfounded, his body was getting hotter and something was definitely wrong with his lower regions.

Komaeda began to whimper, he was sweating and pheromones were radiating off his body like crazy, he could hear faint knocking on the door. Tsumiki had locked him in for safety while she'd gone off to do whatever she's doing right now.

His pants felt tight, he was so confused. Something had dampened his boxers, he felt that something was leaking out of his hole. The knock on the door was more noticeable now. The light knocks have gone to harsh banging.

A loud crash had filled the empty room. Komaeda had whipped his head into the direction the crash originated.

His eyes widened.

The door was completely destroyed and was now scattered on the floor, a blurry figure was standing in the middle of the mess.

Suddenly the figure had run into Komaeda. Komaeda noticed something. The figure was one of his teachers, an Alpha for sure. He was hovering Komaeda's trembling state. Letting out low growls.

"An unmated Omega in their heat is my favorite."

Komaeda gasped when the teacher had bit into Komaeda's sensitive neck, his pants felt even more tighter when the Alpha had grind his crotch against Komaeda's. Komaeda moaned, his body was shaking, he was confused of the state he was in. Hot, sweaty, confused, and aroused. Komaeda had started to silently cry, he was afraid what had yet to come.

This did not help when the Alpha had unbuckled Komaeda's belt. Unzipping his pants and began to palm the Omega's throbbing cock through the boxers' fabric.

Komaeda's eyes were shut tightly, tears were pooling in the corner of his eyelids. He was scared.

The Omega let out a loud moan when a set of teeth had sunk in his neck, he was beginning to understand what the Alpha had done, he had marked him as his. Komaeda continued to squirm when the teacher had sneaked his hand inside Komaeda's boxers, teasing and circling the slick ring of muscle while he was licking and kissing Komaeda's mouth.

A loud thud and a scream rang through Komaeda's ears. He no longer felt weight squishing his body and the hands were gone.

Komaeda opened his still blurry eyes to see someone beating the crap out of the teacher and Tsumiki horrified screams near the hallways. Tsumiki was running towards the person, trying to pry him off of the beat up teacher. A scent of distress radiating off Tsumiki.

Komaeda's vision was finally cleared and he could hear the voice of Tsumiki calling out Hinata's name.

Komaeda froze. Wait, Hinata?

He could faintly hear ribs cracking under fists. Komaeda sat up and saw what he thought he would never see in his life.

Hinata, the sweet, caring, shy Hinata he knew was beating up a main course teacher. Blood was staining his fists and his uniform, his face was decorated in pure anger and fury. A dominating scent from Hinata mixed with a scent of submission from the Alpha teacher. Hinata was sitting on the teacher's stomach, violently punching his face and chest, giving an occasional blow to the stomach too.

Komaeda was terrified. Tsumiki was too, she had run into Komaeda's presence and quickly checked if any harm was done to Komaeda. Luckily there were none. Tsumiki had screamed once again to stop Hinata, failing when Hinata ignored her and continue to mercilessly beat the shitty excuse for a teacher.

"HAJIME STOP!" Komaeda had screamed, his voice cracking when he did so. Tsumiki had curled herself into Komaeda's arms. She was undoubtedly terrified from the incident.

Hinata had stopped completely, his breathing was ragged. Whipping his head into Komaeda's direction. Hinata had loudly growled when he saw Tsumiki hugging Komaeda. Komaeda visibly flinched back in fear, protectively cradling Tsumiki's shaking body in his arms.

Hinata's eyes softened when he noticed that he had scared _his_ Omega. He left the unconscious teacher on the floor and swiftly made his way to the Omega's presence.

Hinata cupped Komaeda's cheeks and stared into his watery gray eyes. After a second he finally hugged him. Tsumiki took notice and apologized with tears in her eyes, Komaeda looked at her and wiped her tears away, "Tsumiki-san, thanks for everything today" Komaeda warmly smiled, he was relaxed at the moment, forgetting his heat and spending another minute trying to calm down the crying Omega.

When Tsumiki finally calmed down enough to speak, she began to panic again,

"K-K-Komaeda-san!! You! You're heat!" Tsumiki started off "If you don't leave quick s-someone will interfere and maybe take you away!" Tsumiki had run to the nurse's desk, rummaging through the drawer searching for a key.

"H-Hinata-san, please take Komaeda-san to the other nurse's room downstairs! I will leave him to your care" Tsumiki lend the key over to Hinata, while she approached the unconscious teacher's body and checked his pulse, "Thank god he's a-alive, I'll call Nidai-san for help, you guys go" Tsumiki ran off, probably to call Nidai and report the incident.

"Hinata-kun..." Komaeda whimpered, he had begun to feel his heat rising again. Hinata picked up Komaeda's discarded jacket and help him to fix his pants. Komaeda had wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders. Komaeda had inhaled Hinata's scent when the Alpha picked him up bridal style, Komaeda weighed next to nothing so it was easy enough to pick him up without struggling.

Though carrying Komaeda's weight was a breeze, his pheromones certainly aren't. Komaeda's heat was getting stronger by the seconds, his soft whimpers were making it harder than it should be for Hinata. At one point Komaeda had started to let his inner Omega take over and practically begged Hinata to claim him. Komaeda was pawing Hinata's chest giving out another whimper when Hinata had growled.

When they finally reached the room and Hinata had unlocked the door and flicked on the lights, he didn't hesitated to throw Komaeda on the bed. Leaving Komaeda whimpering and crying when Hinata had left him to turn on the air conditioner.

Komaeda had thought that Hinata's Alpha had rejected him, Komaeda was confused why Hinata had avoided him, he thought that he was disgusting, he had been touched by a stranger and he let him do whatever he wanted. It didn't surprise him when he started tearing up, soft sniffles were heard from Komaeda.

Komaeda's self-shaming had completely vanished when he felt warm lips against his own. A body squishing him against the mattress. Komaeda unconsciously moaned when he was kissed. His inner Omega was jumping happily.

Hinata had wiped off Komaeda's tears when he finally relaxed and calmed down. His alpha had kicked back in, growling when he saw marks on his usually perfect porcelain skin. Komaeda began to cry again, remembering when he had let the teacher do as he pleases.

"Sshh... Nagito" Hinata carefully wiped Komaeda's tears, kissing his lips and removing the strands of hair from his pretty face. "It's not your fault"

"B-but.. Hinata-kun.. I..I-" Komaeda can hardly speak clearly from his sobs, "I let h-him touch me"

Hinata kissed him again, "It's not your fault, again." Hinata caressed his pale cheeks, now a bit pink from the heat. "You were vulnerable, Nagito. You can't even fight back in this condition, I'm pretty sure he would've raped you if i didn't come there quick enough" Hinata whispered in Komaeda's ear, lowering his voice at the last parts.

Komaeda had start to lose his focus when Hinata was done speaking halfway, his heat was now hard to ignore. Komaeda's body was hotter than ever.

Hinata went in full Alpha mode once again when he saw that Komaeda was marked, growling when Komaeda shivered from Hinata touching the mark. Omegas in heat _feel_ pleasure when they're marked by an Alpha. Just knowing that it wasn't him that get to pleasure Komaeda for the _first_ time is enough to make him want to rip the bastard teacher apart.

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the Omega under him start to grind on his dick. By now, Komaeda's head was clouded with lust and his hole was already leaking. Komaeda was moaning pathetically, his arms were now wrapped around Hinata's neck.

Hinata for the first time, felt hunger for Komaeda. He was completely debauched, his pants loose and gray boxers were damp with slick and precum. Komaeda was already hard.

Hinata took no time to undress Komaeda, throwing his shirt and his pants somewhere in the room, leaving Komaeda only in his boxers. By the time Hinata had finally start to pull down Komaeda's boxers, his eyes widened.

Komaeda was _beautiful._ His small cock erect and leaking with precum, Hinata can see his perfect pale bottom, so round and soft. Hinata was getting harder than before, he can get a perfect view of his Omega writhing under his gaze. Komaeda was panting and whimpering, calling out Hinata's name pleadingly.

Hinata kissed Komaeda tenderly, their lips fitting perfectly and their tongues intertwined, leaving them gasping for air after. Hinata began to suck on Komaeda's nipple while he plays with the Omega's cute cock. Komaeda was arching his hips, trying to get more pleasure he's been dying for.

"Hinata.. Hinata-kun please.." Komaeda pawed Hinata's chest, also trying to unbutton his shirt, "Please what?" Hinata was smirking, getting up to undo his belt and pants.

"Put it in...." Komaeda begged, Hinata was smirking again, now teasing his needy Omega, "Put what in?"

"Your... Your thing, please!" Did he mention that Komaeda was so pure and innocent, oh how he could tease him for days. "You want this?" Hinata took out his cock, Komaeda was surprised at how _big_ Hinata was. "You want my huge cock, sweetheart?" Hinata began to pump his length, making it even more erect than before. Komaeda paused a moment to look at his huge throbbing cock, _can it fit?_ Komaeda nodded nonetheless.

"Sorry baby, you need to be prepared." Hinata pecked on Komaeda's lips, flipping him back so he was now laying on his stomach, his bottom raised just enough by his knees so Hinata could prepare him easily.

Komaeda moaned when Hinata inserted a finger inside his wet pink hole, rocking his hips back to ride Hinata's fingers. Oh how difficult it is for Hinata to not just pound his ass into the mattress immediately. Hinata continued to finger him open until no more fingers can fit in snuggly inside his pretty hole already.

Hinata took out his cock, laying it on the cheeks of Komaeda's ass, Komaeda let out small moans, trying to grind his slick hole against Hinata's cock. Hinata finally positioned his tip on Komaeda's stretched hole, pushing it in slowly, to his surprise, Komaeda took him in so greedily, his cock just being sunk right in into Komaeda's hole.

Komaeda gave out small pants when he had all of Hinata inside him, he was huge so it took more time to adjust to the size. His heat was bearable when he was filled with an Alpha's cock. This made him wonder what will happen if this wasn't Hinata, if it was that teacher-

Komaeda's thought was interrupted when Hinata had start to move, "Are you alright, baby?" Hinata had asked, he was hugging Komaeda from behind, peppering kisses all across his back and neck, licking the mark left by another Alpha, he was still pissed by that.

Komaeda rapidly nods his head, his hips were starting to move so he could bury Hinata inside him better. Hinata groaned when Komaeda had start to wriggle his bottom, signaling Hinata to start moving again.

"Alpha... Alpha, please.." Komaeda begged, his face was buried inside the pillow he was gripping tightly. Hinata took no time to hesitate, he began to pull out and thrust back in, making Komaeda moan loudly, god bless whoever made the school walls so thick. The nurse office was located a bit further from the rest of the classes in the main course, if the classes were jammed together, they both are pretty sure they will hear Komaeda's sinful moans.

Just thinking about other Alphas hearing his Omega's moans made Hinata growl again. Hinata slid out of Komaeda, making the latter whimper in loss. "Why-"

Komaeda was swiftly flipped so he was laying on his back. Hinata quickly leaned in and kissed Komaeda on the lips, slowly making his way into Komaeda's hole again.

"Omega.." Hinata panted while he continued to thrust inside the Omega, making sure his thrust were spot on hitting Komaeda's prostate. This was proven by how much Komaeda was moaning and wailing.

Just a few seconds later Komaeda already felt he was close, and not even a moment was felt as he spurts out his cum on his stomach. Komaeda by now, had to start to feel weak, his hips were numb but the pleasure he was still receiving were very noticeable, making him hard again in a blink of a second.

Hinata in this, had lasted quite few time, he could feel that he would cum sooner or later, his cock was starting to swell on the base, making it harder to pound Komaeda properly.

Komaeda's hole suddenly tightened when he had came before, almost tipping Hinata over the edge, they didn't use protection, this worries Hinata because he was capable of impregnating Komaeda at this point.

All these thoughts were shoved aside when Hinata had reached his climax, his cock swelling at the base and locking him together with Komaeda, his seed staining the Omega's hole with a thick creamy substance.

"Shit, fuck, Komaeda I'm so sorry, I-" Hinata's stuttering were put to a stop when Komaeda's lips kissed him so tenderly.

"Hinata-kun, it's fine. I... I want your babies, please.." Komaeda's voice was quieter at the last bits, his eyes casting downwards and his cheeks were stained with a bright red tint to it.

Hinata smiled and hugged him, kissing him while he licks the mark he had set secretly when they were having the affair. Hinata was a possessive-protective type anyways.

Hinata then collapsed beside Komaeda, opening his arms so Komaeda could snuggle in. Komaeda saw the signal and curled his body inside Hinata's embrace.

They stayed like that for at least 20 minutes until Hinata's knot died down. Komaeda whined when Hinata pulled out, but he was happy because Hinata's seed was planted deep inside him.

Hinata stood up and picked up his and Komaeda's clothes, brushing away the invisible dirt. Hinata had dressed himself up neat and tidy while Komaeda laid still on the bed.

Hinata walked towards Komaeda and kissed his forehead. Carefully dressing him up and washing him with a baby wipe he got from one of the cabinets.

"Hinata-kun... thank you for bearing with trash like me, I mean-" Komaeda had been cut off by Hinata crouching down and pecked his lips. "Hinata-kun..."

Hinata shushes him, "Hajime is alright" Hinata sweep him off the bed and carried Komaeda bridal style, leaving the room.

"H-Hajime-kun! Aren't I heavy? Really, I can walk by myself"

"You are really light, Komaeda, you need to eat more, and anyways, haven't I just fucked you so hard that you can barely lift your body to sit up straight"

Komaeda's cheeks darkened when he realized what Hinata just said, Komaeda covered his face in embarrassment when he recalled what happened. He could hear the moans he was making earlier and his face had gotten even darker.

Hinata smirked, he plopped Komaeda down on the back seat of his car, suggesting him to lay down instead of just sitting upright.

Hinata was wealthy enough to get a car, even though he lived in the dorms, his parents gave permission to Hinata so he could get a car of his own.

"Hey, you stay here while I get your stuff from your class, Okay baby?" Hinata smiled and walked away, but he felt a tug on his jacket. Hinata whipped his head into Komaeda's direction, his eyes widened in panic when he saw Komaeda's eyes watery.

"No... no don't leave.." Komaeda whimpered, clinging onto Hinata's jacket like his life depends on it. Hinata quickly tried to calm his Omega, giving out soft coos and asking why he was crying.

Komaeda began to whimper and cry again, making Hinata panic even more, "What... what if _he_ come again... he.. he.. he'll touch me all over again.. and.. and.." Hinata let out a small growl, he didn't want his Omega thinking that way again.

"No, no, no.. Nagito, listen" Hinata swept away his tears and cupped his cheeks, "I already beat him to pulp and taught him a lesson to never touch you again, and if he do come back, he won't ever live again"

Komaeda nodded and Hinata gave a peck on his forehead, pulling out his phone from his pocket and dialed someone.

"Who are you calling?"

"That girl, Tsumiki right? I'll ask her to bring your stuff to your locker, I'll pick them up for you tomorrow"

"Thank you, Hajime, you're so kind, no one has treated me this way before" Komaeda gave a warm smile, making Hinata's heart flutter.

Hinata finally drove off to Komaeda's house and ended up with both of them being absent for 3 days and an extra day for Komaeda, and no one even questions it.

And Tsumiki pretended that she didn't see Hinata in a local pharmacy buying condoms, lube, and morning after pills.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave kudos and comments if you have the time of course! Thank you for reading!


End file.
